


The Writing Challenges Collection

by RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: A challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse/pseuds/RosaDarkfromyourfreindlymultiverse
Summary: Just collection and submitions for the discord.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the promt challenge:
> 
> "He was going back to a place he'd hoped he would never see again"

* * *

* * *

He was going back to a place he'd hoped he would never see again.  
  
It was looming and looking at him with it's maniacaly gleaming windows staring down at him, and it's shiny metal bar teeth ready to take bite of him and never let him escape ever again.  
  
Of course he sniveled, begged and cried to the heavens for the rescue that was never to come for him.  
  
After he tired himself out, he just lied there and accepted his grim fate.  
  
He started to think about the other people he had meet during his time in the forest; his mama, the yellow rabbit, the knavish and portal man with his companion and bearer of heart locket.  
  
He liked his friends and he was sad that he had to leave them because he wasn't careful and because he want paying attention nor was he strong for the fight.  
  
He was threw from his thoughts when the vehicle he was in came to a stop and he hit the wall of the vehicle. He expected to hear the noises of people who captured him moving around and about but something was wrong, really wrong.  
  
There was silence.  
  
No footsteps, no talking, no breathing nor beating of any heart.  
  
Just silence.  
  
And suddenly there was a noise of something heavy drooping to the floor and a long drawn out creek of the doors opening. Then a but of light came from the now wide jaws of the vehicle.  
  
He had to decide now if he wanted to rot in the back of the vehicle and to be forgotten by everyone and everything, or he could take a chance and go into the deeper hell but also fight through it and make them suffer too.  
  
He stood up and went to the light.  
  
He moved slowly but surely. Each step carefully measured and careful. He didn't even dared to breath to loudly, he couldn't afford getting cought after all.  
  
When he funnily manage to get to the doors, he hesitated walking towards the light and making that small step towards his future, but he also didn't have that much choice no matter what he wanted.  
  
So without letting his fears overcome him again, he jumped into the light  
With a deep breath, he straighten out his posture and gave a step.  
  
The light was binding and he felt so much pain suddenly, he felt like crying as his body started to tear itself apart. His skin stretched and melted and broke and left and pain so much damn fucking pain.  
  
Only when did he heard voices, he dared to submit into the void as his real body started to break away from it's cage of flesh and blood.  
  
\-----  
  
It wasn't quite this time.  
  
But not noisy either.  
  
It was just a hum.  
  
A weird everlasting hum that was everywhere and nowhere and around him and it was irritating.  
  
  
He decided to open one of his many eyes and hissed when the blinding light assulted his eyes.  
  
The murmur raised in volume, and the familiar clicks of the guns greeted his ears. Someone was also saying something to him, probably a command or other, who knew at this point.  
  
He decided that enough is enough and raised from his position on the floor, the guns followed his movement and so was the crazy son of a bitch, Head Scientist Del, was staring at him with familiar hunger and lust.  
  
He never liked Del, mainly because he would stare at him as if he was a big piece of meat that would only bring him money and recognition in the field.  
  
Del tapped the glass that was separating Anthony from the scientist and soldiers, twice and another two taps to ask him how he is doing.  
  
Anthony responded with two big smacks on his own and one thump to indicate that he was angry and he didn't want to talk with him.  
  
Del only shoock his head and tapped the glass wall few more times, telling him about his schedule for the nearest future and he just sprayed the glass on toxic acid and promptly ignored everyone.  
  
No matter how much they tried to get him to get put, they couldn't and he relished in the feeling of being able to make someone's life ten times harder  
  
\-----  
  
It wasn't meant to go like that.  
  
He didn't meant things to go like that.  
  
He was just angry and he really didn't mean to burn.  
  
He didn't know he could burn.  
  
The inhuman whine that left his chest echoed around the flaming yard, adding to the symphony of dying.  
  
Tears and blood escaped his eyes as he nudged Doctor Del, he didn't want to kill him. He was good for him and he didn't want Del to be dead, why is he dead?  
  
There were screams and others but he ignored them, his gruesome and filthy body was enough to protect him, at least for a little while.  
  
He let out a roar that made the forest shake and souls scream in despair as he cried more and more.  
  
His Da was dead and there was only one thing a creature like him could go now.  
  
It was time for Hunt  



	2. Three days, and death - 1000 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Crane meet R, a dimension traveler when he was locked in one of the Venus scientific centres, etc when they tortured him.

  
He only wanted a friends, love and affection.  
Instead he got bullying, hate and depression, he just wanted to be normal. But he couldn’t and they would pay.

One way or another, they will pay and then he be the one laughing as they would flee in teror and fear. He would be the one they would fear.

And that was one of the few promises Jonathan Crane had kept.

* * *

Years after the disaster that was his prom and the favourite moment of the terror his grandmother made as he killed her.

What he didn't expect was to be kidnapped.

He was was trying to find some nearby gas station as the car he was traveling in runner out of gas, and he did have to get to Gotham somehow. He wasn’t walking there that’s for certain.

Just as he was walking by the side of the road, a van had pulled next to him, he wouldn’t have payed that much attention to it, if they didn’t try to get attention.

Curiosity ,of course, won and he decided to check what they wanted from him. And if that was a prank, well he did have his gun.

What he defiantly didn’t expect was a fist to the face and and prick of a needle to his arm. It happened way to quickly and soon he was on the ground,staring at the masked faces of his attackers as his vision began to darker and blurt, he was picked up and throw at the back of the van.

His last coherent thought was about how glad he was that he hide his car before attempting to find that bloody gas station.

Then darkness and the works fell silent.  
He woke up to someone poking him.

He grunted and the poking stabbed momentary, just to return but with more vigour then before.

“Hey, Hey,” another damn poke, “Hey twink, wake up, they want you”

Twink? He wasn’t a damn twink, whatever that meant. He opened his eyes and was meet with a face of a woman. Well there goes something he doesn’t see so often.

The woman looked impatient, and just liked him on the check, or at least tried to, as he was tired of the poking and thus he caught the finger and just glared at the woman. She had a damn gal to smile at him!

“C'mon twink boy they Need you”

And so he spend few months there, get to know the women better, helped her escape and they blow up the complex together. It was fun and they promised to meet in the near future.

* * *

The promise was fulfilled in Gotham, he was helping out Oswald and Nygma in a heist in some scientific facility in Gotham, they did whatever they needed to do, and he just wanted some more chemicals for his fear gas. I stead he was meet face to face with a very familiar scientist.

“Twink face?” He just mutely nodded at R.

She just grinned and poked him, which escalated into full out poking battle that had to be ended when he heard Batman crash through the window and tell tale sounds of thugs dropping like flies.

He took R, and they quickly left the building, intense on catching up as promised.

And if they targeted random people with the fear gas, it was their business and no one else.

The next day of course, she told him that she needed help with Venus, (he almost asked who, but she was quick to explain that they were the guys who kidnapped him, and made her unable to be killed) and that they had large operation in Gotham that required precision and familiarity with Venus.  
Of course he agreed, and so they spend the day on planning and strategy that would take down Venus, and prevent them from making the city their subjects. Plus he only got to do that with his fear gas.

  
When next day they manage to sneak in into the warehouse Venus claimed as their base, they didn’t expect everything to go to shut so quickly.

Just as they finished planting the last of the bombs, a fucking rookie guard noticed them, and they had to escape if they didn’t want to turn into cheddar cheese.

Fear gas become quite handy and they fought they could get away unscratched, but of course that didn’t happend, why would it?

Instead, R got herself shot with the gun one of the smarter scientist remembered to cover in her poison, and the bastard got lucky as he shot her in the stomach.

Of course he took her, ran and detonated the damn warehouse, his poison and explosion of the chemicals creating a deadly combo that defiantly altered the police as he could hear t&e sirens in the distance.

But it was also too late for R, he looked at her pain filled face, he desperately wanted to make it go away, but he knew it would be pointless to even try. She was already fading and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Instead he watched as her skin started to be get more and more blue lines, making it look like a glowing honey comb tatoo that covered all of her body.

He ignored the red and blue lights and Batman and everyone, cause goddamnjt his friend is dying, can’t they see that?

Within five minutes there was almost no body and only flowers and butterflies in his arms, as she faded more and more , just to be replaced with more damn blue butterflies and flowers.  
A strong breeze took the flowers and guided the butterflies which way they should go, creating a beautiful blue streak of light that went to heavens, leaving the very confused police and vigilante behind.

At least shehad found peace, he thought few days later in his cell in Arkham Asylum, with gun to his head and toxin already poisoning the air.

Bang.


	3. Coursework

At first it looked like a normal evening, him and his car and the wind going through his hair, playing with the strands like a child with their new toy.  
He didn’t expect the sudden headlight, the screech of the honk and the panicked voices as pain exploded and darkness welcomed them in their arms.

-*-

When they waked up, they were assaulted with the smell of death and rotten flesh that almost overwhelm them and made them want to puke their guts out.

When they opened their eyes, the sky tinted with smoke and toxicity greeted them, and when they tried to sit up, there was what would have been a proud city once, but now was nothing more than a rubble and echo of its once majestic appearance.  
Not knowing what else to do, he tried to stand up so he could explore the ruins but he quickly found himself back on the ground. He checked out his leg and shrieked with panic as he saw a skeletal hand gripping his leg.

He furiously tried to remove it and only went more and more desperate as the hand had tighten more around his leg, when he felt like he would never be able to get the hand out, he heard a bang and a thud. 

There was no longer anything gripping his leg, but there was shotgun in his face.

She cried and cried in the waiting room, she wanted to be there for her friend, but doctors said that she won’t be able to come and see him until after he comes back from the surgery.

From the scraps of the information’s she was able to gather from doctors, radio and gossips. There was a devastating car accident, with the truck driver totalling the car in front of them, and it was only a miracle that the driver of the unfortunate car had survived.  
(But of course if someone asked her friend if he considered himself to be lucky, he would answer stare blankly at the asked and say, in his forever bored voice, No)

Regales, she hoped that her friend will pull out from this whole and saf- 

Suddenly there was a lot of doctors rushing to the surgery room that the doctors took him to.

She just prayed harder.

“Who the hell are you?” the person with the really real and dangerous gun, that was still pointed on his face, demanded.

“I’m... uh I-I” he gulped, cleared his throat and tried again, “I-I’m... K-King?”

They didn’t look amused, and only raised their eyebrow at him, Before he could try and beg his way out of it, the person started to chuckle and to his great relief, put the gun away.

“Oh my, I can’t believe you are so far gone!” they chuckled and before he could ask any question, they shoot him.

She felt numb whilst next to his bed, she was tired and cried so much that no more tears would fall.

With trembling hand she brushed few strands if hair from his eyes. The amount of machines and needles surrounding him made him look, so vulnerable that it was allot pathetic.

“Please get better...”  
Next time he waked up it was to a soft crashing of waves.  
This time he slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him. It was just so beautiful.  
He stared at the little blue light littering the sky? Ceiling? He wasn’t sure and right now he didn’t care, he tried to reach the lights but someone cleared their throat in front of him.  
With his head clear, he could make out that he is in the boat. In cave. Half filled with water. Did he mentioned that the cave was filled with glowing... worms? Strings? Either way it was glowing blue.

He looked at the person who cleared their throat and almost ducked into the water.

The best way to describe the person would simply be death. Now, everyone have their own interpretations of death, be it the supposed new school building that was promised to be done by the time Year 13 came around, their batty old neighbour who knew what everyone were doing or even their search history.  
His version of death was his reflection of the past mistakes and bad decisions, i.e.: His dog.  
He wasn’t animal abuser, he swears, it’s just that when he was high and his dog would do whatever he wanted an-  
He really should stop talking, and why is his dog suddenly his disapproving brother? Is he high again?  
“No. You not high, but you need to wake up or else you slip into coma,” he raised his hand to hush him before he could ask what the f- “and no heed to swear, listen as much as you don’t want to face the bastardy of the earth, you still need to go and exorcise them, and your friend needs you. So-“

“Wake up,” She sobbed into his mattress the stress of the day and emotions finally overcoming her and making her cry to the fullest.  
Suddenly a hand patted her head and she raised her head in shock to stare at the eyes she thought she will never see.  
“You alive!” she huger him carefully and went to call the nurse and doctors to come check on her friend.  
He only smiled and waited for his friend to fuse over him after the doctors had their turns.  
Life was good.


End file.
